


come and get me

by rosecolor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, dog dad jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolor/pseuds/rosecolor
Summary: Mark is a federal agent who's team is tasked with tracking down the worst criminals America has to offer.Enter Jaemin, an actor with the prettiest smile he's ever seen, and a stalker.





	come and get me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brujsedbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/gifts).



> "write what you know" well all i know is criminal minds episode plotlines

Mark’s job isn’t as glorious as the many TV shows about it show, and the shows don’t really show it in _that_ glorious of a light. Hey, at least he hasn’t watched a team member die—yet, and hopefully _never_ —but it’s still pretty difficult. 

Late nights, early mornings—sometimes too early, like last month when Donghyuck dragged him out of bed at _three in the fucking morning_ because some congressman got a death threat that they found out was sent by his own son. The private jet is pretty sweet, but the fact that they only get to use it when people die puts a damper on its _cool vibes_. 

His team has become more like his family if he’s being honest, but Mark guesses that just happens when you see the same six people everyday for two years straight. 

Taeyong, Johnny, Taeil, Yukhei, and Jisung are like his incredibly dangerous brothers (Donghyuck isn’t included because of that one time they got drunk after a case and made out in Mark’s car for a half hour straight, and it’d be weird to call him his _brother_ after learning how damn good of a kisser he is) and he’s incredibly grateful for them.

All in all, it’s a pretty okay job.

 

 

“Conference room in ten,” Yukhei tells Mark as soon as he sits down. 

Yukhei’s desk is right next to Mark’s, and he usually takes advantage of it to steal his food—or his pens, when he’s feeling particularly evil. Pen-napping habits aside, Yukhei’s a great friend, and a great addition to the team. If Mark ever needs to kick down a door he knows Yukhei’s the one to call. 

Mark accidentally knocks over his coffee cup and sighs. “New case?” he asks as he attempts to sop up the spilt drink with a Pizza Hut napkin from last night's dinner.

“I heard it’s an interesting one,” Jisung buts in from his desk across Mark’s. 

Jisung’s the youngest member of the team, having graduated from the academy two years ago at the ripe age of twenty. He was a baby back then and still is now, even though the two years treated him well, seeing as he’s now twenty two and taken down his fair share of unsubs. 

Mark remembers his first arrest, how his hands had shaked as he closed the cuffs around the bastard. It was a tough case, really, a horrible one to start out his career with; the ones with kids never are, but Jisung exceeded expectations and was able to save a victim. It’s the little victories. 

She writes Jisung every couple months are so with updates on how she’s doing. Jisung treasures every one of those letters.

“Who told you that?” Mark asks, sighing as he resigns himself to the fact that he doesn’t have enough napkins to clean up all the spilt coffee, and leans back in his chair. 

Jisung fidgets in his seat. “Well, no one told me, but Donghyuck looked excited when I saw him go into Taeyong’s office, and you know how he is.”

Now, Donghyuck’s quite the enigma around the office. Nobody _really_ knows him, just what he _wants_ people to know. It leaves him with a very mysterious aura that intrigues even the most serious agent, but Mark knows Donghyuck’s just a nerd that hacks his team member’s social media accounts on occasion to post random things that makes him laugh.

Taeyong on the other hand, Mark really respects him. That’s not to say he doesn’t respect Donghyuck, but it’s hard to respect someone after you watch them drunkenly cry over a ripped piece of paper. 

(In Donghyuck’s defence, the piece of paper was a polaroid of the two, and he salvaged it with a piece of tape and has it hanging up in his office, along with the rest of his little trinkets and happy pictures that he needs to get through this job seeing the worst of human beings every single day.)

Taeyong is a great leader, he trusts them all with his life, and in return they trust him with theirs. They have a tight team that no superior has the guts to even think of breaking up, and it’s all because of Taeyong.

“The last time he got really excited over a case was the cannibal that puked a finger up during interrogation,” Yukhei says, eyes wide. 

Mark shivers. “Please don’t remind me, are you forgetting who the finger landed on?” Jisung laughs, hiding it behind a file from the case they closed yesterday, and Yukhei joins in. Mark’s groans of pleas for them to shut up harmonize perfectly with their laughs. 

“Taeyong wants us now,” Johnny shouts down at them from outside Taeyong’s office, who’s already walking towards the conference room. Mark sees Donghyuck setting up through the windows, cheeky smile on his face.

Seems like Jisung’s assumption is proving to be correct. 

 

 

The first clue that this case is going to be nothing like their usual cases is Jisung breathing out, “Oh my god, Jaemin Na,” when he walks into the conference room, Mark and the rest of the team on his heels. 

“One point for Sungie for being up to date with current pop culture references,” Donghyuck says as they sit down, petting Jisung on the head. Jisung leans into the touch, eyes closed, and a soft smile of pride on his face. Mark doesn’t really know what’s going on between those two, just that a couple weeks ago he walked into Donghyuck’s office to ask him something and saw them suspiciously close to each other.

Mark pushes his glasses onto his head as he sits down. “He was on Dream Chaser right?”

“Dream Chaser, Simon Says, Dunk Shot, Sun & Moon…” Donghyuck lists off, sighing dreamily as he looks at Jaemin’s picture on the monitor. “Taeyong, are you sure I can’t come with you guys?”

Taeyong sighs, opening his case file. “I’m sure Hyuck. Care to introduce the case to everyone else?” He looks expectantly at Donghyuck who pouts back, hoping to change his mind, but gets up from where he’s splayed across the table when he realizes it isn’t happening.

“Alright. Everyone, meet Jaemin Na,” Donghyuck says unnecessarily, clicking a button on his remote to change the slide to yet another picture of Jaemin. His hair’s lighter in this one, dyed a soft pink color. Mark thinks it suits him very well. 

Jisung flips open his case file, rolling his eyes at Donghyuck. “Don’t think you needed to tell us his name, everyone in this room already knows who he is.” 

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him. “Hey, I run the show here, shut up and let me speak.”

“This is going to be so inappropriate if he’s dead,” Mark whispers to Yukhei who tries to hold back a laugh, his attempt is in vain. Yukhei may be amazing at keeping quiet when he’s taking down unsubs, but that’s about the only place he can manage to not make any noise.

“He’s being stalked,” Donghyuck continues, throwing a glare Mark’s way. 

He raises his hands in surrender. “We don’t usually do stalking cases, what makes this one different,” Mark says, “other than the fact that he’s famous.”

Donghyuck presses a button on his remote and the slide changes to crime scene photos of three very dead men. “His stalker is murdering his competition.”

“Oh that’s not good,” Mark says, and sighs when Donghyuck mocks him.

“Hwiyoung Kim, Hyunjin Hwang, and Jihoon Park,” Donghyuck reads off his tablet, “All up and coming actors, all killed by our unsub.”

“How was this connected back to Jaemin?” Johnny asks as he scans through the hard copy picture in his file.

“Same weapon,” Donghyuck says, “22 caliber handgun, and all shot in the head execution style.”

“22’s are small but efficient,” Yukhei adds, “they make great weapons. If I remember right they’re the preferred weapon of the mafia.”

“The crime scene reads very organized,” Jisung says as he looks at his own copies of the pictures, “There’s no sexual component either, I’d say our unsub is a type four assassin.”

Taeil hums, agreeing with Jisung. “Anything else to connect them?”

“Jaemin received newspaper clippings of each kill with the words ‘you owe me’ written on them,” Donghyuck presses another button and the screen shifts to the next slide. 

“Most stalkers aren’t violent,” Jisung points out, “with their obsession with Jaemin and the crime scenes I think it’s safe to assume they’re delusional, and if we don’t step in soon enough they’ll devolve and kill Jaemin.”

“So we’re taking the case?” Donghyuck asks, the contrast of his smile with the newspaper clippings behind him thoroughly creeping Mark out.

Taeyong nods. “Yes. Wheels up in twenty.”

 

 

Mark spends the plane ride to Los Angeles on his laptop watching clips from Jaemin’s movies and interviews. He understands why everyone loves him as he watches a video of Jaemin passionately talking about pictures of him volunteering that leaked onto the internet. It’s certainly not the first video he’s watched, he’s about two hours into his Jaemin video binge session, but it’s the one that clearly shows who Jaemin Na is. 

(“Honestly, I didn’t even want pictures taken, I don’t volunteer for the reputation boost. I do it because I love helping people, and I’m in a position where I can really make a change,” Jaemin says, voice deep and smooth, not at all what Mark was expecting. The crowd claps as he speaks and Mark can tell they don’t really care about what he’s saying, just that he’s saying something objectively good.

Jaemin looks honestly heartfelt as he speaks, and Mark just _knows_ that he’s a good person.)

He’s a pretty decent actor as far as Mark can tell. (“You don’t know what you’re talking about Mark,” Jisung scoffs when he mentions that he wasn’t expecting Jaemin to be good, “of course he’s good, he’s _Jaemin Na_ ”) The movies he’s starred in look interesting enough, even though Mark prefers sci-fi to Jaemin’s usual rom-com slash coming of age movies. 

The clip of Jaemin going _“Will I be able to see you again?”_ in Sun & Moon makes his heart drop into his stomach, the pure amount of desperation and sadness in his voice enough to make even Taeil cry. 

By the time they’ve landed Jaemin is all that Mark can think about, which is good, he needs to be focused on the victim during cases, but focusing on a kiss scene they had with another up and coming actor Jeno Lee during Dream Chaser probably isn’t the aspect of his life he should be focusing on. 

 

 

“Thank you so much for coming,” the detective—”Kim, first name Jungwoo, call me whatever—greets them when they pull up to the precinct. 

Taeyong shakes his hand. “No problem, is Jaemin here? We need to question him before we figure out how to proceed.”

“He’s in one of the conference rooms with his manager,” Jungwoo says, leading them to the entrance of the building, “I thought it’d be best to talk to Jaemin without his manager there, but he looked so scared at the thought, I really couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

Johnny nods. “That’s alright, together they’ll give us more information anyways.”

The police station is busy, but it’s what’s to be expected from LA. Taeyong pulls him aside as they walk. “Mark, I think it’s best you talk to Jaemin, you’re the closest in age, and I think it might be easier for you to build rapport.”

“Okay,” Mark says, head spinning at the idea. He snaps himself out of it, it’s his job to serve and protect, and he can’t do that if he’s nervous at the idea of talking to a victim. 

“You guys can set up here,” Jungwoo says as they round a corner of a less traveled area of the building. He turns to Mark, “Jaemin’s in conference room three, down that hallway,” Jungwoo says, pointing behind him.

Taeyong nods. “Mark, go talk to Jaemin, find out everything you can. Jisung and Yukhei, go to the first crime scene. Taeil, if Detective Kim doesn’t mind, you should head to the second, and I’ll go to the third,” he says, giving out instructions like he was born to do it. 

“The second crime scene isn’t too far, we can take my car,” Jungwoo says to Taeil, who nods and follows him out of the room.

Jisung and Yukhei follow, arguing about who gets to drive, and Taeyong gives him a pat on the shoulder before he walks in the direction they came from. 

Mark takes a deep breathe before making his way to the conference room. Jaemin and his manager are talking in hushed voices when Mark walks in, and he falters when Jaemin looks up at him. 

“You must be one of the FBI agents,” Jaemin’s manager says, “I’m Jaehyun, and this is Jaemin.” Jaemin raises a hand in a wave, sending a tight smile his way.

Mark tries to smile back. “I’m Agent Lee, but most everyone just calls me Mark.” 

Jaehyun nods but Jaemin cocks his head. “Why do they just call you Mark?”

“Our team leader is also Agent Lee and since he has seniority,” Mark says, trailing off towards the end. Jaemin smiles at that, a real smile, not the nervous one he had on when Mark walked in, and Mark feels lighter that he did when he first entered the room.

“Well, nice to meet you,” Jaemin starts, looking him up and down, “ _Mark._ ”

Mark reaches a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, struggling with his next words. “Well—um. Nice to...nice to meet you too—um, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiles at him, something Mark supposes he does a lot, and he thinks that he’s going to have to learn how to look at a smiling Jaemin without staring if he wants this case to go smoothly.

Thankfully, Jaehyun breaks the awkward silence. “Agent, what’s going to be done to ensure Jaemin’s safety?”

 

Mark switches back to his Professional Agent persona. “Right now the rest of my team is at the crime scenes trying to learn more about the unsub.”

“Unsub?” Jaemin questions, slight pout on his lips.

“Unknown subject,” Mark clarifies, “Whoever committed the crime.”

“Will they be able to find anything out from them?” Jaehyun pushes on, a hand protectively placed on the arm of Jaemin’s chair. He obviously cares a lot about him, if the way he’s acting is to say anything, Mark should tell Taeyong that he’s not a viable suspect when they’re done here.

Mark clears his throat. “You can find out a lot about an unsub from a crime scene. Right now though,” he turns to Jaemin, “I need you to tell me everything about you.”

“Okay,” Jaemin takes a deep breathe, and then opens his mouth to speak.

 

 

The second clue that this case is going to be nothing like their usual cases is just how many times Mark had to stop himself from staring at Jaemin throughout the interview. Mark likes to think he has a healthy amount of self control, but there’s something about Jaemin that pulls him in. 

Maybe it’s his celebrity status—the closest to working with celebs he got before Jaemin was politicians, and that’s really not something to brag about—or maybe it’s the fact that Jaemin is _captivating._ He truly is made for the silver screen.

Jisung takes notice of how out of breathe he is after meeting Jaemin when he gets back from the crime scene, slimy grin on his face. “Marrrrkkkk.”

Mark curses under his breath. “What’s up Jisung?”

“How was Jaemin? Is he as pretty in real life as he is in pictures?” Jisung asks, teasing lilt to his voice.

Mark takes a deep breath, tacking a crime scene photo of one of the victims corpses to the whiteboard Detective Kim offered them. “He was...nice.” He curses again, in his head this time, at how stupid and suspicious he sounds. 

“Just nice?” Jisung wiggles his brows and Mark groans. 

“Please, get away from me,” Mark says, walking away, praying that Jisung will be nice for once in his life and won’t follow him.

He doesn’t. “Well, I hope you two got along well, because Taeyong was talking about assigning you as his bodyguard until the case closes.”

“Really?” Mark pauses, turning around to scan Jisung for his tell that he’s lying. He doesn't find it.

Jisung smirks. “Really.”

Oh this, this case, it’s really going to be an interesting one.

 

 

There’s been another murder, this time of a movie producer. Taeyong sighs when they get the news, frustratingly nowhere closer to finding the unsub, and instructs Johnny and Taeil to go to the scene. He turns to Mark after they leave and breaks the news.

“Mark, you’ll be shadowing Jaemin until we close this case,” Taeyong says, the bags under his eyes showing how much of a toll this case is taking on him, “We can’t let anything happen to him.” Mark agrees, already reaching for a set of car keys. 

In the car he takes a moment to prepare himself, and then calls Donghyuck, realizing he has no idea where he’s going. Jaemin’s schedule that he was given says he’s at a meeting with Jaehyun, so he supposes he ought to head that way.

“Miss me already?” Donghyuck asks in lieu of a greeting.

“No,” Mark answers instinctually, “Jaemin Na and I are best friends now. I’ve replaced you with a movie star, how does that make you feel?”

“I just hope you get to continue your streak of making out with your best friends,” Donghyuck replies playfully, forcing the memory to the front of his mind. 

Mark blushes. “Shut up,” he starts the engine, “Get me the address of Jaemin’s manager please, I get to play bodyguard from now on.”

“How exciting,” Donghyuck says as he begins to type, the sound coming through the phone is comforting. “1523 Vermont Ave,” Donghyuck says after a moment.”

“Thanks Hyuck,” Mark says, punching the address into his GPS. 

“Tell Jaemin that I hope he enjoys my sloppy seconds,” Donghyuck says airily and Mark sighs.

“Goodbye Donghyuck,” Mark says sternly, or about as stern as he can get. Donghyuck yaps back with some dumb remark that Mark doesn’t really pay attention to, instead hanging up and pulling away from the curb.

 

 

Jaehyun’s office space is tucked into a slightly less busy side street of Los Angeles. It’s easy to get to, and quiet when he walks in. The secretary informs Mark that Jaehyun’s office is on the third floor, and Mark takes a deep breath as he presses the button for the right floor.

In all honesty, Mark really has no idea why Jaemin makes him so nervous. He’s had his own gun pressed against his head more times than he can count on one hand and yet this boy—albeit _movie star_ —makes his palms sweaty. It’s upsetting.

Mark passes two other doors as he makes his way down the quiet hallway to Jaehyun’s office. The plaques on each door read _Doyoung Kim_ and _Kun Qian_ and Mark wonders which stars they manage. He’ll have to ask Donghyuck.

Jaehyun calls for him to come in when he knocks on the door reading _Jaehyun Jung_ and he opens the door slowly. Jaemin’s sitting in a chair across from Jaehyun’s desk, in a black hoodie and grey sweats. _Fuck_ , it’s so simple yet Mark can’t keep his eyes off him. He gets why Jaemin is every teenage girls (and some guys) favorite wet dream now. 

“Hey Mark,” Jaemin says, voice tired, a hand coming up to rub at his eye. It’s cute, and Mark decides right then and there that he’s not going to be able to do this, sorry Taeyong. 

Instead of turning around and leaving like he wants to do, Mark smiles half-heartedly at him. “Hello Jaemin, I’m going to be your bodyguard from now on.”

Jaemin pouts. “They really took you away from the fun ass kicking stuff to babysit me?”

“Being here is better than being at a crime scene, Jaemin,” Mark says, settling down in the chair next to him.

Jaehyun sighs. “There was another murder?” Jaemin’s smile drops off of his face, and Mark desperately wishes for this case to be over. 

“Yes, a movie producer,” Mark says, fidgeting in his seat. 

Jaemin shrinks in on himself, looking the saddest and smallest Mark’s ever seen him. “I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Mark says softly, “I can take you home.”

“Call me with any updates,” Jaehyun says as they get up to leave. 

Mark nods, placing a protective hand on Jaemin’s back, and ignores how Jaemin seems to melt into the touch. 

 

 

Jaemin’s house is nice, really nice, just how he expected a movie stars house to look like. He looks at home in it, which makes Mark feel warm inside. It’s filled with pictures of Jaemin, at movie premieres, with friends, with his family. It’s so...homey, just like Jaemin.

“Nice house,” Mark comments after Jaemin unlocks the door and leads him in.

Jaemin grins. “Thanks, I rent it.” 

“It’d be a good idea to change your phone number, just in case the unsub has it,” Mark says as Jaemin leans against the couch to take his shoes off. He hums to let Mark know he’s listening. “Also be aware of your surroundings when you do leave the house, if you see any license plates that seem to keep popping up, write them down.”

Jaemin sighs and flops down onto the couch, his shirt riding up just enough to expose a sliver of tan skin, and Mark has to pinch himself to stop staring. “Okay, that I can do.”

“Another good thing to do is get a dog,” Mark says, voice wavering.

Jaemin smiles up at him, the largest and brightest smile he’s seen on him so far. “Nico!” he shouts and Mark furrows his brow in confusion until he hears the tell tale sound of claws on hardwood. 

Mark turns around to find a large white dog running towards them. He gets out of the way just in time for the dog to jump up onto the couch and in extension, Jaemin. 

“Hi baby,” Jaemin coos, wrapping his arms around the dog. “This is Nico,” he says, beckoning for Mark to come closer. He sits up so Mark can sit down on the couch, a hesitant hand reaching out to pet him. 

“Hello Nico,” Mark whispers, moving closer to make it easier to drown the dog in pets. Jaemin watches him with a soft smile on his face, eyes fond. “Guess we can scratch that last bit of advice.”

Jaemin laughs softly. “Yeah, guess we can.”

 

 

“How’s domestic hours with Jaemin going?” Jisung asks as soon as Mark picks up the phone.

Mark sighs. “Why do you enjoy annoying me so much?”

“Oh you have no idea how much joy it brings me every time I hear you sigh,” Jisung replies, and Mark sighs even louder, just for his benefit. 

“You are genuinely the worst person I’ve ever met,” Mark says into the phone, eyeing Jaemin on the couch playing with Nico, “No wonder you and Donghyuck work so well together.”

Mark can practically see the comical bead of sweat drop down Jisung’s face. “What?”

“Like, as a team of annoying me,” Mark says, enjoying making Jisung squirm.

Jisung clears his throat. “Oh right—yeah that.”

Out of the corner of his eye Mark sees Jaemin get up but doesn’t pay him any mind. “How are things going on your end?”

“We have a suspect,” Jisung’s voice is still sort of strained, but Mark doesn’t focus on that.

“Who?” Mark asks, pushing off of his bar stool.

The sound of rifling through paper sounds through the phone. “Uh. Jason Bang, a photographer.”

“Do you have him in custody?” Mark asks, looking around for Jaemin. He hears a door click, but otherwise can’t find him.

“No, we’re trying to locate him right now,” Jisung replies.

Mark hears a splash and he spins around to look out the patio doors. “Oh shit.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Jisung’s voice gets steadily more panicked.

“Jaemin’s swimming, the idiot,” Mark says, “Hey, I have to go.”

“Alright, call me if you need anything,” Jisung says and Mark hangs up, making his way to the doors.

It’s nice outside when Mark slips through the doors. He understands why Jaemin would want to swim, but he thought he would’ve been a little more careful considering the dangerous stalker threat.

“Jaemin,” Mark calls out, “What are you doing?”

Jaemin swims up to the edge of the pool. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Taking ten years off my lifetime?” Mark replies.

Jaemin laughs. “Swim with me Agent Lee.”

“Not happening,” Mark shakes his head, “get out, come on Jaemin. It’s dangerous.”

Mark hears the bushes move, but he assumes it’s just the wind and his nerves making something big out of nothing. Jaemin pouts up at him. “Please, it won’t be dangerous if you join me.”

“How does that make sense?” Mark asks quietly, his resolve crumbling, and it has nothing to do with how much he wants to see a shirtless Jaemin up close.

Jaemin pushes back on the wall, floating on his back towards the other end of the pool. “You’re here to protect me, so if you swim with me then I’ll be protected.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Jaemin.” Yes it does.

Jaemin returns to standing upright and sighs. “Okay, fine. Help me out, will you?” He holds a hand out and Mark grabs it. 

Mark openly has a fraction of a second to wonder what the shit-eating grin on Jaemin’s face means before he’s underwater. He comes up gasping, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and glaring at Jaemin, who’s laughing his ass off.

“Jaemin! Are you kidding me?” Jaemin just continues to laugh and Mark makes his way to the edge. “My guns wet.”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin wheezes. “That was good. I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Mark takes a minute to think about what’s happening right now. He’s wearing his clothes in Jaemin Na’s pool, while Jaemin himself swims around and laughs at him. This is definitely the most interesting case he’s ever worked. 

“You’re horrible,” Mark says as Jaemin swims up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No I’m not,” Jaemin says, eyes shining in the moonlight, and Mark’s breath catches in his throat. He’s close, way too close, considering Mark’s supposed to be professional here and do his job. Being pulled into Jaemin’s pool is not professional, and letting Jaemin’s mouth get closer and closer to his mouth certainly isn’t doing his job, but he still doesn’t push him away.

Jaemin is the one to close to gap, capturing Mark’s lips in a gentle kiss. It taste like chlorine but Mark really isn’t complaining. He pushes his hair back out of his eyes before realizing what’s happening.

“Oh we shouldn’t be doing this,” Mark says as he pulls away. Jaemin doesn’t listen, just kisses him again.

Mark’s hands come up to cradle Jaemin’s head as he licks into Mark’s mouth. Jaemin nips at his bottom lip slightly and Mark pulls away. “I’m a fed….federal agent. Jaemin, we really shouldn’t be doing th—”

He’s cut off by Jaemin kissing him again. And again, and again. After the third (or fifth?) kiss Mark’s mind turns to mush and he forgets about all of his responsibilities and kisses Jaemin like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

Jaemin kisses with precision, like he’s cut Mark open and knows exactly what makes him feel good. He licks into Mark’s mouth with purpose, feeling out his teeth, and grabs Mark’s waist especially hard when he sucks on Mark’s tongue and forces a breathy moan out of him.

Mark pulls away when he hears a twig snap. “You know,” he says, panting, “there’s this thing called—”

Jaemin cuts him off again. “You don’t like me?”

“What?” Mark breathes out, “Wh—yeah, I like you. Of course I like you.”

“Good,” Jaemin says, pressing up against him, “because I like you too.”

Mark stares at him. Realistically, he knows that Jaemin’s just scared and since Mark’s here to protect him he’s transferring the feelings onto him, and that’s where the romantic feelings are coming from, but Mark’s selfish. He shouldn’t be kissing Jaemin and yet he pulls him into another kiss and holds him tight.

It’s his job to protect Jaemin, so shouldn’t he be keeping him close?

 

 

Mark realizes there’s something wrong when he finally gets Jaemin out of the pool and into the house. It’s quiet, which shouldn’t be a tell tale sign that there’s something amiss, but Mark knows Jaemin left the TV on when he went out for a dip in the pool, and he didn’t think to turn it off before he ran after him, so who turned the TV off?

He gets his answer when he hears the click of a gun behind his head. “Who are you?”

Jaemin gasps and Mark freezes. “I’m Mark, who are you.”

“That’s not important,” the gunman says, “What are you doing at Jaemin’s house?”

Out of the corner of his eye Mark sees Jaemin; he prays he stays still. “I’m supposed to be here.”

“No,” the gunman says, “You’re not.”

“Why am I not supposed to be here?” Mark asks, slowly turning around. The gunman raises the gun again, but doesn’t make a move to fire.

He exhales noisily. “Because, Jaemin loves me, and if you were supposed to be here he would’ve told me.”

Jaemin gasps softly, but doesn’t make a move. Mark tries to signal for him to stay calm. He doesn’t know what to do, he’s wearing wet clothes and has a gun pointed at him by an unsub with no backup on the way. Mark could get Jaemin to try to call someone, but he doesn’t want to risk it.

“You’re wrong,” Mark makes the safest bet and tries to get the unsub off of his game, “Jaemin doesn’t love you.”

The gunman raises the gun higher, aiming right at Mark’s forehead. “What are you talking about.” Jaemin raises a hand to cover his mouth, tears of fear streaming down his face.

“Jaemin loves me now,” Mark says carefully, inching towards the counter where his gun and phone are.

The gunman spins around to point it at Jaemin. Mark freezes and Jaemin backs up against the couch. “What is he talking about.”

Okay, Mark thinks, calm down, this isn’t the first time he’s been in a situation like this. Majority of the time stalkers refuse to hurt the object of their affection, and Mark’s praying this is one of those times when he says, “Jaemin kissed me. Just now in the pool. He loves me now, not you.”

He swings the gun back and forth between Jaemin and Mark. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not,” Mark says, back hitting the counter, “Tell him Jaemin, tell him you love me now.”

“I do,” Jaemin breathes out, hand moving from his mouth to grip the back of the couch.

“No,” the gunman cries, “no, no, no.” His hands shake and Mark seizes the opportunity.

Mark lunges for the gun, prying it from the gunman’s hand as he falls to the ground, crying. He sets the gun on the counter and scrambles to grab his cuffs. His hands shake as he cuffs the gunman—Jason, he’s assuming if his team was right about their suspect.

From the corner of his eye he watches Jaemin slide down the back of the couch, hands over his mouth in horror as he cries.

 

 

Mark’s team gets there soon enough, the uniforms parked out front of Jaemin’s house take Jason away before they get there, and Mark’s glad, he feels like he can breathe once he leaves the house. 

Jaemin’s still against the back of the couch, expect Mark’s right next to him, rubbing circles soothingly into his back. One of Jaemin’s hand is clutching Mark’s free one but he doesn’t mind, just as long as it helps Jaemin calm down.

Jisung smiles at them when he walks into the room with the rest of the team, preparing to survey the crime scene. Mark helps Jaemin up, telling Taeyong right now isn’t a good time to talk, and leads him back into his bedroom. 

“There’s going to be people here all night,” Jaemin says, voice wrecked, and Mark feels a pang in his chest.

“I can call Jaehyun, maybe you can stay with him?” 

Jaemin shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to disturb him,” he curls up in a ball on his bed.

“A hotel room then?” Mark offers, desperately wanting Jaemin to feel comfortable again. He can’t imagine having his privacy violated like that. “I’ll stay with you.”

Jaemin perks up at that. “Really?”

“Really,” Mark confirms, “It’s my job to make you feel safe, remember?”

 

 

Jisung wolf whistles at Mark when he pulls up in front of the police station, ready to head back home. 

“How was your night?” he asks, wiggling his brows, and Mark sighs. 

“None of your business,” it’s probably not the best answer, but hey, he has to throw the kid a bone sometimes, alright?

Jisung gasps and opens his mouth to speak again when Taeyong cuts him off. “Mark, you ready to leave?”

“Yeah,” Mark says, setting his bag down in the pile. He’s going to miss LA if he’s being honest, but he’s not about to voice that where Jisung (and in extension, Donghyuck) can hear. 

Taeyong nods. “Good. Oh and, someone wants to say goodbye,” he says, nodding his head as a signal to turn around.

Mark spins around and comes face to face with Jaemin. He looks better than he did last night, happier, and Mark feels giddy knowing he helped. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jaemin says softly, playing with his hands. “Um, if I’m ever in DC would you want to meet up?”

Mark laughs. “Yeah, yeah. I’d like that.”

“Hey Mark, man, we gotta go,” Yukhei yells back at them. 

Jaemin’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. Mark grabs a hold of his hand. “Next time I’m in LA, can I see you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jaemin breathes out.

Mark sees Jaehyun impatiently tapping his foot behind Jaemin. “Jaem, kid, come on, we have to go.”

They pay everyone around them no attention, instead focusing on each other. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked you,” Jaemin breathes out, “I know how we met wasn’t normal and that things will be hard, but I’d like to try if you’re willing?”

“Mark, come on,” Johnny makes his way over to them. 

“I’d like to try,” Mark says. He wants to say so much more but the look on Jaehyun’s face is getting scary, and he’d rather die than make Taeyong angry.

Jaemin smiles. “You have my number.

“Yeah,” Mark says, allowing Johnny to drag him over to the car. 

Mark watches Jaemin as they drive away, and Jaemin watches him too. 

 

 

“Do you think I should go for it?” Mark asks Yukhei after they land in Washington, when they settle back into their desks to write up reports. 

Yukhei snorts. “I thought you already made up your mind?”

 

“I know but,” Mark says, leaning back in his chair, “He’s _Jaemin Na_ , he’s so out of my league.”

“Well yeah, but he seems to like you,” Yukhei replies, closing his last file.

Mark sighs, staring at his report. His eyes focus on Jaemin’s name, mind replaying every little thing about him. “Long distance is hard,” he tries, but Yukhei shuts him down.

“Look,” he says, sitting on the edge of Mark’s desk, “You like him, a lot, and he likes you. There’s not harm in trying.”

Mark shuts his file and throws it on the stack of finished ones. “I hate you.”

“Why? Because I give great advice?” Yukhei jokes, pushes him lightly.

“No,” Mark starts, staring at the magazine on Jisung’s desk. Jaemin’s on the cover, and the pain he feels in his chest is enough of a sign that maybe, just maybe it’s worth it, “because I’m going to follow it.

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in four hours...can you tell i fucking love crime shows
> 
> anyways this is a very very very late birthday present for mason so happy really belated birthday my love i hope it isn't absolute shit 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaesngs) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)


End file.
